All Together
by PPGxRRB 4 EVER
Summary: It's a transfusion of Romance, danger, humor and of course love! With your favorites the Powerpuff Girls and the Rowdy Ruff boys! Please R&R and enjoy!
1. How it began

**Hey Guys! I hadn't been on fanfic in forever and I saw this old story. I noticed all the WONDERFUL reviews I got when they chapters were crap. Well I decided to take all the chapters, re-write everything and re-name it! So here we are. Here the girls are about 8 years old. I just thought I'd fill you in. I hope you like it:)**

Chapter One:The Beginning

The Proffesor was sitting in the lounge of their new home watching the girl's play in the new backyard, not a care in the world. He smiled to himself as he saw the girls play tag. He liked this place it was nice it was big and roomy. The girls had their own rooms and the proffesor had his own room and his very own lab. There was a lounge, a TV room with game systems and such, there was a lovely kitchen, a beautiful dinning room, a big laundry room, and a nice big family room; It was all they could ask for.

He had invited the girls old kindergarden teacher, to the place to have some tea. The door bell had just rung, 'That's probably her!' he thought to himself. The profeser stood up and went to answer it. He saw and invited her in,"You look lovely today, as usual." He said smiling at her and closing the door behind her. "Oh thank you proffesor, and please call me Mary-Anne". She replied with a kind smile on her face. "Alright Ms- I mean Mary-Anne." He said covering up his mistake, "Would you like to join me in the lounge for some coffee or tea?" He had gestured torward the lounge in a welcoming way."Of course! That sounds lovely!" she replied starting to follow the proffessor " I love your house proffesor! It's beautiful!" He smiled glad she liked it, "Why thank you Mary-Anne. The girls seem to like it too." He smiled at the thought of his beautiful girls.

Just then the girls rushed in, "Hello Ms. Keane!" Piped up Blossom she had her hair in a ponytail at the top of her head with a flower in it, she had pink shorts and a light pink tank-top, with some pink converse. "Hi!" said Bubbles, happy to see her kindergarden teacher; She had her hair in pig tails as usual, had on a light blue mini skirt and a pretty blue top, with blue flats. "Sup Ms.K?" Buttercup tod her girning; she had on green capris, a green baggy shirt, with green DCs. "Well, hello girls" She replied to all of them with a heart warming smile. All the girls loved and tried to get their father to ask her out on a date. "We better get going, right girls?" Blossom said looking at her sisters with a wink. "Oh yes! Must get ready for um uhh" Bubbles said stuttering slightly, Then Buttercup chiped in "That slumber party at Jamie's!" Both of her sisters looked at her and both agreed "Um oh yeah! The slumber party!" Blossom agreed.

They all ran off to there rooms yelling there good-byes behind them. "Do you think he will do it?" Bubble asked her sisters as they entered Blossom's room. "I hope so!" Buttercup said sitting down on Blossom's bed, "You know he's gonna get too nervous. We gotta help him!" Bubbles and Blossom both looked at her knowing she was right. "Your right!" Blossom spoke up, as Bubbles and Buttercup both looked at Blossom, "She is?" Bubbles interjected, "I am?" Buttercup asked in disbeliefe. "Yeah! He doesn't know how to ask someone out so lets help him!" Blossom said looking at her sisters. "And how are we supposed to do that?" Bubbles asked. "Well, we. We...uh..." Blossom said while sitting back on her bed wondering. "We hook em up! That's how!" Buttercup spoke up. "But how?" Both her sisters yeld. "Watch and learn girls!" Buttercup said walking down to the lounge with her sisters following seeing the adults having a conversation. "Ms. Keane?" Buttercup said as Bubbles and Blossom peaked around the corner. They stopped there conversation and both looked a her."Yes dear?" Asked smiling. "Well the Proffesor wants to know if you will go on a date with him tomorrow night?" She asked trying to look cute. Ms. Keane blushed lightly, "Um I suppose" She replied looking at Buttercup "Okay then it's settled he will pick you up tomorrow at seven!" And just like that Buttercup walked out of the room smirking to herself.

Well! Whatchya think? Let me know guys! Oh and they moved because they wanted a bigger house. I hope you guys like it. I'll upload more later. Love you guys ;o 3


	2. The scream

**Hellooooo beauties! Here is your chapter two! I hope you guys like it. Just to let you know, I couldn't help it and make this chapter in third person. Sorry!**

_Narrator: Professor had taken out on a date and had a wonderful time! and the Professor had gone out some more and started dating. By the time the girls were ten the Professor had proposed to . She of course said yes, they spent two years preparing for the wedding. When the girls were finally twelve the wedding had happened. Now the professor and have been together for about 4 years. The girls are now seventeen and in there senior year of high-school._

It was a week before school will end and the girls couldn't be anymore happier! It was now 6:00 o'clock in the morning, Bubbles was the first to wake up as usaul. By 6:30 Blossom would wake up to get ready and finally at 7:00 Buttercup would wake up. Bubbles had just gotton out of the shower putting on a light blue mini skirt, a blue wavy blouse, and nice sparkly blue heels. By the time Blossom had gotton out of the shower she had put on red sweat pants, a normal nice T-shirt with red and white, with some red high tops. Buttercup had finally gotton out of the shower putting on baggy black jeans, a t-shirt with her football teams name on it, and some green DC's. Bubbles put on some mascara and powder with a little blue sparkly eyeshadow, she put her hair into nice long ringletes. Very satisfied with her hair she skipped down stairs. Blossom put on a little eye-liner, blush, and red sparkly eye-shadow, she straightend her hair so it was past her butt; she then went down stairs for some break-fast. Buttercup put on some green sparkly eye-shadow not liking to much make-up, she had her hair in a pony-tail at the back of her head, her hair now came to her mid-back. She also went downstairs for her break-fast.

All of the girls had all eaten there break-fast, kissed there father and mother good-bye, grabbed there back-packs and flew out the door there significant colors folowing behind them. The girls arived at school said there good-byes and went there seperate ways. Bubbles went to the cheerleading squad, Blossom went to her big group of friends, and Buttercup went to the football team talking about wrestling and what not. Soon the first bell had ran, signaling all the kids time for class. Bubbles had english, Blossom had Math, And Buttercup had science, the day had passed by with no problems, it was now lunch time. The girls were where they always were at there normal tables, talking to their friends enjoying there lunch time.

Stoping in mid-conversation heard a scream on the opposite side of town, Blossom located Bubbles looking at her, Bubbles noticed this nodded and turned looking for Buttercup, when she found her Buttercup nodded back having heard the scream also. The girls excused themselves from their friends running outside and flying away into the direction of the scream. They kept hearing the scream they flew into a building that was abandoned for many years, they busted in a broken window looking around, when the screaming all of a sudden stop. Looking around confused Blossom spoke up, "He-" Someone grabbed her putting a hand over her mouth. They were all struggling to get free but who ever had them sure were strong.

Blossom shot Bubbles a look and shook her head, Bubbles shook her head back, bit the mystery hand as hard as she could hearing a man say, "OUCH! Fuck!" Then Bubbles, using her super sonic scream, screamed as loud as she could so all of the people would let them go covering there ears. Blossom turned around grabed the person and threw them through the wall, Buttercup grabbed her person and threw him into the ground, Bubbles kicked hers and threw him across the room in the proccess. All you could hear was some groaning in pain, "Who are you?" Blossom demanded. There was a cough and some moving when three boys showed up in the light, "Aww don't tell me,you don't remeber us pinky?" All the girls looked at the three, in complete and total shock.

**Oooooohhh! CLIFF HANGER! Hahaha let me know what you guys think! Later:)**


End file.
